dragons_and_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Callista
*This runaway belongs to Rose! Please do not edit this page or use this character without her permission! Appearance While she normally wears a black cloak outside of town, underneath of it is a absolutely stunning witch. She has pale skin, and her dark red hair is tied near the end in a light pink bow. Her blue eyes are slightly different colors, her left being darker than her right. Outfit-wise, she looks fabulous in human garb, and often wears a light pink dress, with a short jean jacket overtop. She enjoys wearing boots, usually ones that go up to her knee, which is about the spot her dress ends. Underneath her dress she wears white leggings, which sometimes has unseen red hearts on it. Personality Callista is the type of person one will describe was ‘paranoid.’ This is somewhat true, but it isn’t the case. She’s always been jumpy, overly-cautious, and anti-social. While she wants to have friends, she isn’t sure who to trust, and if she sees someone suspicious, she tries to get as far away as possible. However, she’s an all-around great clearer, if that counts for anything, and she’s kind to little children. She’s always waiting for the day her family comes to take her home. If anyone knew of her past, they would say that she was over-anticipating. Callista worries and worries often, but her thoughts are actually rarely on herself. Rather, she thinks of those around her, and pities them for having a runaway hiding among them. Relationships Frida: The struggling hybrid was one of the first people Callista met in the Humania town, and they’ve grown quite close in the time she’s been in Humania. They find common ground mostly through their struggle of learning, and Callista feels a bit guilty for not being able to help Frida due to being self-taught and self-raised. Backstory Callista was born in the hills that most witches call home. She was raised in a loving family, but they were known for their strong magic. She was the youngest by nearly seven years; the oldest was eighteen years older than Callista. Callista struggled with her magic. Unlike the rest of her family, she wasn’t a strong witch. She kept this to herself, mostly, so no one noticed. She had trouble asking for help as a little girl. Quite frankly, she still does. She thought that no one would want to be around her if she could barely cast a spell. Therefor, when she was ten, she ran away. At first, she just wandered. She wore the clothes of whoever lived there—she once dressed up as a centaur, and an elf, and nearly everything. She grew into a habit of hiding before talking, and has many false names that she only used once or twice. After nine years, she moved to Humania officially, documents and all. By then, next to no one remembered her. Callista was relieved and saddened by this, but she still kept to her reclusive nature. Outside of her little town, she wears a cloak to keep prying eyes off her. However, inside her town, she’s a normal young adult. Ever since her move when she was nineteen, she’s lived and worked at a small hotel. That’s when she became a good cleaner and gained the title ‘Cleaning Callista.’ Since no one seemed to know her, Callista continued to use her real name in Humania, but uses a false name while outside her little town. Sometimes Callista wants to go back home, but fears the punishment she might receive. In her downtime, she practices her magic, and while she feels like she’s getting better, it’s at a slower rate than any witch her age. Callista just hopes that, whatever happens, she won’t get in too much trouble for what she did. Trivia * she’s a WIP Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Dragons And Fantasy Characters